One Summer's Night of 85
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The gang for sure have been enjoying their summer so far and will have memories for a life time. Duing one of their summer days they know they won't forget one Summer's night of 85. What makes this night to remember? One way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix'sStranger Things in anyway. This story was requested by **brucewaynefan**

* * *

It's a cool summer's night of 1985. Dustin was at Camp Know Were while his friendsMike, Lucas, Will, El, and Max went to Scoops Ahoy to once again sneak into a movie as usual however this time has other ideas.

"Sorry guys I'm just tired of giving you easy access for you to sneak into the movies almost on a daily basis when I get nothing in return. So I want something this time."

"We can bring you back something." Said Mike.

"That's not good enough because I can easily get half off and sometimes free at the movies since I work in the mall."

"Then what do you want the move starts in thirty minutes."

"I want you all to help me make some new ice cream flavors."

The five young teens looked confused. It seems simple enough but again it could take forever and Max had no problem saying so.

"Don't worry if it takes longer the next movie is only an hour later. But I doubt it will take long."

The five soon agrees and Steve smiles. He grabs Mike first and smiles at him then the others.

"This be specal ice cream as i am going to fuck the cum out of you all. If you don't like it then you will no longer using me for

sneaking to the movies is that understood."

Mike soon finds himself bent over the counter with his pants and boxers around his ankles. Steve is already hard and uses chocolate syrup as lube. Steve slid into the boy slowly so Mike can get used to being fucked. After a few thrusts Mike was getting hard. His friends watched on as Mike was getting fucked. The other four where getting horny as they watch in shock and can't help but touch themselves through their clothes.

Mike's dick wad fully hard at six inches. The young girls licked their lips looking at Mike's dick. Even Lucas and Will did on hopes the girls did not notice. The four continued to touch themselves as they watched on with Mike and Steve moaning away. At one point Steve's hat fell off duing the fucking. Based on the sounds of Mike's moans Steve knew the young boy was close as he smiled at Robin.

"Go scoop up some ice cream to hold under Mike's leaking cock."

Robin nodded and went for green mint chocolate chip and put it under Mike's dripping dick. Mike was really leaking pre cum now. It was too much to hold back and Mike ends up shooting his load onto the ice cream. After thr second shot Steve was jacking of Mike just as Steve pumps Mike's ass full of his own cum. Steve for one can't wait to fuck another one of his young friends.

As Mike recovers from his intense orgasm, Steve turns around and sees how horny the other four. Steve then has an idea. He just hopes they do it.

"Now while Mikey here rests up I want you four to sample your friend's new flavor."

As they all gather round to lick up the cum mint chocolate chip ice cream and continue to fondle themselves through their clothes, Steve starts to take off his shirt. Once done he then starts to go all out by striping Lucas all the while Robin strips Max. El and Will just watched on. Once Lucas and Max's had their bare chests exposed the older teens did not waste any time on playing with them.

Steve rubbed Lucas nipples as he slowly jacked off his eight inch dick. As for Robin she was rubbing Max's nipples of her C cup breasts and rubbing her non shaved pussy. The young teens just moaned while the older teens pluserd them. Robin took a quick brake fondling Max to strip. The two girls soon was fondling each others breasts and pussies.

Something in Max caused her to suck on Robin's D cup breasts causing the older girl to moan. As they were sucking on each other's breasts Steve was jacking off Lucas and played with the young teen's nipples. The two younger teen lovers where embarrassed doing this in front of each other, but Steve and Robin face them towards each other.

The young teens soon both cum/squirt with Lucas shooting his cum all over Max's chest and Max squirting on Robin's hand. After Max finished squirting Robin then uses the ice cream from earlier to collect the cum off of Max, with Max's shivering and her nipples getting more hard and sensitive from the still cold ice cream.

While this was happening Steve collects the rest of Max's juices that was a puddle between her thighs for the Max's flavored ice cream in which Steve made a new scoop of ice cream for it. The young teens soon had to sample each other's ice cream flavor. After they sampled one anothers flavors Max and Lucas made out and fondled each other.

Steve then begins to slide his dick into Lucas ass and begains to fuck him. Lucas just starts to moan while Max just watched on. Max then ends up finding herself on her back where Lucas fucks her tight pussy. Now three people where moaning. Robin just smiled and then kneels over Max's face so she can eat her pussy.

Max got the idea and started to eat out Robbin. The older teen started to moan as Max was eating her out. Robben even moan more when Lucas was sucking on Robin's breasts. Meanwhile, Will's cock has gotten so hard he takes his own shorts off and openly jerks off. El is just still shocked as her pussy is getting wet. Next thing she is seeing is Will sucking Mike.

El then wanted a taste of Will's dripping dick. She had sucked Mike plenty of times and wondered what Will's taste like. Mike just moaned as his best friend was sucking him off. He seen his girlfriend suck away on his best friend and he did not even care at this point. This day has been one for the books and its no telling how much longer it will be before they can sneak into the movies.

Steve seeing the great action on the floor of the other three teens he erupts inside Lucas's ass as Robin squirts her juices all over Max's face. Seeing this caused both the younger teens to cum super hard as they decided to make out. Once Lucas pulls out of Max, Steve collects their combined cum/pussy juice into another flavor of ice cream and the boyfriend and girlfriend share it while making out as they recover from their orgasms.

Steve then smiles at will and goes over to him and surprises him by beginning to fuck him. Eleven then stops sucking away on will so Steve can jack Will off as Will keeps sucking Mike. Robbin then took El and she started to eat out the young teenage pussy. El for one did not last as long as like the others and was already passed out. Robben was disappointed that El was a shaker not a squirter.

Once Robin was done with El she came up behind Mike and taking his shirt off to play with his big nipples. That's when she found out they were very sensitive. She had also giving Mike a taste of the Lucas flavored ice cream, which suprisnly made Mike even hornier as he begins to fuck Will's mouth. This puts a smile on Robin's face. None of the boys can hold on much longer.

Will ends up shooting a massive load all over the side of the glass ice cream counter while Steve fills Will's ass with his own load and Mike shooting his load down Will's throat. Will soon pulls away as it was just too much. The rest of Mike's load shoots all over Will's chest. It was such a good amount of cum that it even leaks down to Will's dick.

Steve then starts to collect Mike and Will's combined flavor onto more ice cream and gives them both a taste of their mixed cum. The boys were loving it and then Max and Lucas wanted a taste as well. The faivor Steve wanted was almost done. He looked at Mike and since this teen was a jerk to him earlier he should get another turn with his dick.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey. We are almost done. I just need you to go again." Steve said as he jumps up on the counter and is now sitting down.

Steve waste no time in picking up the completely naked Mike onto his lap. Steve then slides his dick into Mike's ass and fucks him hard as they are facing all the customers and mall goers that have been watching this amazing show for the last half hour. If smartphones were invented during this time they be out recording what was going on.

"This is Mike one of our newest Scoops Ahoy employees. We here are just welcoming him and the others to the Schoops Ahoy family the Schopps Ahoy way." Steve said as he grabs his own hat and puts it on Mike. "We are going to be demonstrating how Mikey here makes his very special flavor. Now enjoy."

Mike contues to moans in embarrassment as Steve kept fucking away harder and harder. Soon Lucas, Max, El, and Will are kneeling in front of Mike taking turns sucking and licking his dick and balls. As for Robin she comes over to play with his nipples as well.

Mike was getting on his edge and could no longer hold back.

Mike ends up coming harder than he ever has before. His cum shooting halfway across the store and even hitting a young boy about elven in the face. Everyone watching was clapping and the young boy wiped the cum from his face and put his fingers into his mouth. Steve smiles at everyone before he starts to collect Mike's cum, along with cum from all of his young friends.

Steve then gives Mike a taste as he recovers from his most intense orgasm yet. While all that was going on Dustin was moaning in the showers as Susie was sucking away. It wasn't long until he shot his load into her mouth in which she swallowed every drop. Once he pulled out Susie went on her back and spread her legs. Dustin wasted no time and eating her out.

She moaned and held onto his head with one hand while the other was rubbing one of her breasts. While Dustin was eating her out he slid two fingers into her. It wasn't long after that when she started to squirt into Dustin's mouth in which he gladly swallowed. Shortly after that he slid inside her pussy making them no longer virgins.

Dustin wasted no time at all fucking away into her as they both moaned. Dustin kept fucking faster and harder. Soon Susie squire and this just made Dustin go faster and harder into her. After she squirted again Dustin was on edge and in no time shot his load into her pussy. After pulling out and laying next to his girlfriend he wondered if his friends back home are having just as much fun as he just did.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
